morninggloriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Morning Glories 19
is the 19th issue of Morning Glories, and the final part of the "P.E." arc. It was originally solicited for February 15, 2012, as Morning Glories 18. It eventually switched places, and was released three months later on June 6, 2012. Solicitation Tagline: "P.E. – The Conclusion" Synopsis Flashback One Year Ago: In Toronto, Hunter runs from school to catch a bus, which takes him to a hospital. He hurries through the halls to get to his mother's room. She asks him if he has sent in his application to Morning Glory Academy yet. Hunter tells her he has not sent it yet, saying there is still a few days before the deadline, and that he can still add some extracurriculars. She accuses him of stalling, and Hunter admits he has not sent it in because he doubts he will get in, and does not want to disappoint her. She insists to him that he has been special since the day he was born. He suggests they watch some television, and he agrees to send in the application the next day. Hunter's mother eventually falls asleep, and Hunter, also tired, stays with her. He watches a late-night talk show, where a young actress speaks with the host. While the host first talks about her dog and attempts to speak of her new film, she references some philosophies of Ralph Waldo Emerson about salvation, before finally saying to the camera "it's time to stop running". Hunter is startled by a beeping of the medical monitor, and he is escorted out of the room as the doctors try and resuscitate his mother. He doesn't notice that the TV does not appear to be on. Having missed the funeral, Hunter visits his mother's grave. He apologizes for everything, and reveals that she was right all along: he was accepted to Morning Glory Academy. Now Having just witnessed Zoe murder Maggie, Hunter takes a step back, snapping a twig and alerting Zoe to his presence. He runs off into the woods, and Zoe pursues him. Zoe eventually chases him to a cliff. When Hunter asks why she is doing this, she dodges the question, but reveals she has avoided killing him. She asks him how badly he wishes he could go back to make things right with his mother. Hunter demands to know how she knows about that, and she just replies that she is the one that is willing to accept what she is, and what she has to do. Zoe tells him she is sorry, and tries to console him, telling him "it's time to stop running", and to just close his eyes, and have faith. As Zoe prepares to kill Hunter, she is shot through the chest by Irina, the actress Hunter saw on television the night his mother died. She is accompanied by Vanessa and Ian. Characters Featured Characters *The Glories **Hunter **Zoe Supporting Characters *The Truants **Irina (First Appearance) **Vanessa Richmond **Ian (First Appearance) *Hunter's Mother Continuity *Zoe says that she passed up the opportunity to kill him twice. Presumably this was once in the greenhouse (Issue #8), and once while he was sleeping during Woodrun (Issue #15). Trivia Also see: Easter eggs and Cameos *Irina's appearance is modeled after Amanda Seyfried in In Time. *The dummy on the back of the bus ("Mr. Bl...") is a reference to Mr. Bloomberg, the dummy from Joe Eisma's first published work A Dummy's Guide to Danger: Lost at Sea.MGA Study hall Special Edition: #19 Joe Eisma *The doctor in the hospital is modeled after Turk from the TV show Scrubs. *In Zoe's death scene, Joe has written "Bye!" in her guts. *Ian's appearance is based off Sid from the TV show Skins. Questions Unanswered Questions Quotes References External Links Morning Glories Study Hall #19 at Multiversity Comics Morning Glories #19 (Digital Comics) at Imagecomics.com Category:Issue Category:Hunter/Appearances Category:Zoe/Appearances Category:Maggie/Appearances Category:Irina/Appearances Category:Vanessa Richmond/Appearances Category:Ian Simon/Appearances Category:Hunter's Mother/Appearances